Bridge
by TropicalCookies
Summary: Sam's fearing for her life as she dangles of a bridge after been dared to cross it by some girls. as she comes face to face with death she thinks back to her loved ones. but when a stranger appears will she be saved and reunited with her loved ones R&R
1. Chapter 1: Life or Death

It had started out as a harmless dare. But as she hung on for her life it didn't seem to be so harmless anymore. Why had she had to do this, if those stupid girls hadn't called her names such as chicken and scardey cat then she wouldn't have been stupid enough to attempt it; or what if Brad had just happened to not be busy, she could have been hanging out with him instead of cutting through the park as a short cut home.

She kept shouting out for help, but no one came. Her voice just seemed to get carried away by the wind; and the more she hung on there more her voice got weaker. She just wished she had Brad here; he would save her she knew it. But what she also knew was she was going to die; if she let go of the bridge she'd fall at least 50 feet into the river, and if she fall didn't kill her she'd probably drown because she couldn't find any energy left to swim.

Her hands were hurting, she'd probably been hanging here for hours; the sun had set now and the sky was dark. Who was she kidding when she shouted for help; no one was here this late at night. The girls who had dared her had run off as soon as her foot had slipped.

She felt goose pimples scattered up her arms; the wind that every now and then was blowing was rather cold and every time it hit her she had to fight the urge to shiver. That would lead to a higher chance of falling to her death.

It must be late; didn't anyone wonder where she was? Her phone had fallen when she'd fell and smashed off a rock below, shattering it to pieces. But surely Brad would be wondering why she hadn't called or text him at all tonight; he was one of the only ones who knew that she walked through the park to get home. Wouldn't he come looking? What about Carly, she was her best friend. They'd spent the day together and Sam had promised she'd be online tonight; Carly knew she was walking home through the park. Didn't she worry why she hadn't logged on, didn't she think to come searching? Her mom, sure she wasn't best at everything; but she always had a curfew for Sam. Why wasn't she out looking, she had never stayed out this late unless she was sleeping at Carly's house, and she always warned her mom in advance.

Didn't they have police out searching? She was sure she'd been hanging here for hours, wasn't this a police emergency? She felt the blisters which had formed on the palm of her hands grow bigger and more painful as she gripped more tightly. Her fingers were numb, along with the rest of her body from the cold. She knew this was it, she was going to die.

There was so much she hadn't got to do; she hadn't got married, she hadn't had 5 little children. She hadn't made up with her twin sister; she hadn't been able to find her dad. She hadn't graduated school and shocked everyone when she went on to college. She hadn't seen any where outside Seattle, she hadn't visited London England, the place she'd been dreaming about visiting since she first saw the episode of friends. She hadn't even seen the last Harry Potter, the only book she'd ever been interested in. she had been looking forward to finally seeing the Ron & Hermione kiss, and the amazing epilogue. She was supposed to go with Carly this weekend, but she'd be dead.

Carly, her best friend. she didn't get to say goodbye to the one person who had always stuck by her. Listened for hours on end about the problems she had at home; always kept her fridge well stocked so her hungry friend could just eat whenever she wanted. Counted her as part of the family and allowed her to use the apartment as if it was her own home. The thought of never seeing her anymore made tears leak from her eyes.

Brad, her current boyfriend. The only guy who hasn't dated or pretended to fancy her to make Carly jealous; the only guy that's ever made her feel truly special, treat her like a princess. Spent hours on the phone to her every night; set up unique dates which makes them so much more special and magical. She'd never see him every again, never feel his arms around her. the tears were coming now and she couldn't control them.

Her mom, the lady who gave birth and raised her. Sure she wasn't great but she still loved her, even if she got tattoos while waiting in line for fried chicken or backed her car into the school. She knew her mom loved her and cared for her, she just wasn't good at expressing her feelings. Just like herself. The fact she'd never see the hideous sight of her mom parading around the house in a bikini 3 times to small; laughing as her mom shouts at there cat Frothy to go out and get a job. Never see the friendly smile her mom often gives her that she knows translates to I love you.

Melanie, the most annoying twin sister ever. She was at boarding school getting perfect grades and interacting with girls who squeal at the latest topless picture of Taylor Lautner and sing along to Justin Bieber tunes all day. The girl that constantly got on her nerves but always reminded her that she was her sister and she'd always love her and be there for her. she couldn't remember when she'd last told her sister she loved her back; and now it was to late. She remembered when the two use to be really close, they sleep together in the same bed during the night when either one got scared, cuddling into each other. She'd never be able to resolve there problems and do sister stuff with her.

Her dad, the other half of her. He'd gone to get some milk, promised mom he always loved her but then never returned. She'd never get to go and try find im, get answers to the questions that had been haunting her for 8 years now. She'd never get to feel him hug her and listen as he told her he loved her plus Melanie and her mom. That he'd been forced to leave them; she knew it wasn't likely to be true. But she'd never know either way.

As she felt her hands slipping she tried to grip on for a few minutes and shouted out for help once more. As she did rain began to fall, hitting her hard making it harder to keep hold of the little piece of wood she had hold of, she knew if she ever got to see those hands again they would be full with splinters. The rain was getting heavier and she looked up towards the sky, maybe this was what her life plan was. Falling of a bridge was her death, maybe it was always suppose to happen; maybe it was a punishment for all the things she'd done wrong; like beating up cops, going to juvie, misbehaving in school. She was about to let go when she heard a male voice.

"Is there someone down there!" the shock of a human voice almost made her let go of the wood, but she kept tight hold. Her might have a phone and can call for help. She shouted the words once more.

"Help!" it didn't come out as loud as she hoped however; and she just hoped he heard her voice. When there was no immediate reply she though the voice had gone, left probably before she'd even shouted for help. But suddenly a human shadow appeared at the edge of the bridge; she could tell it was a boy about her age, maybe a year older. He was noticeably taller than her but then again she was one of the smallest in her year at school. The light was dark and she couldn't see his face because it was covered in shadow; and his other features where hard to make out as well. She immediately hoped it was Brad, he was probably about the same height. But when he spoke she knew the voice didn't belong to Brad.

"Oh My God; don't let go I'll try get you up from there!" the male voice said; Sam fought the earge to shout something witty like why the heck would I let go at him. It wouldn't be a good idea, he was the only one who had came to help her since she'd feel and if she treated him badly he might just leave like everyone else. This was her only hope of survival. His shadow had disappeared and she only hoped he was smart enough to phone for help instead of going to try find it. She tried to strain her ears to hear some form of phone call; but suddenly he appeared above her.

"What's your name?" he asked as he seemed to pull of his hoodie and then other shirt. If he didn't have a third layer on her would have been freezing. He began to tie them together

"Sam!" she answered, not really knowing why it was relevant.

"Well Sam my name's Freddie and I want you to grab hold of my t-shirt so I can pull you up!" the boy, who was called Freddie said and he lowed his t-shirt and hoodie down towards her, he'd tied them together to make a rope thing. Sam was hesitant though, what if she grabbed it and then he left go.

"Sam grab hold okay, I promise im not going to let go for anything. We need to get you back to land or you'll fall to your death. Just trust me, if I drop you I'll jump of the bridge myself." He told her sincerely. Sam thought, she could stay hanging here and eventually fall, or she could try grab this make shift rope, sure she could fall to her death that way as well, but she had 50% chance of survival. He sounded sincere enough, Sam doubted he'd jump of the bridge if he dropped her but it was reassuring when he said that. Cautiously she took her left hand of the piece of wood she was hanging from and grabbed the shirt. He started saying stuff like good, and just one more hand. She looked down, it was a big drop. She looked back up, she could see this Freddie's eyes now, there were brown and were looking directly at them, as soon as she meet his eyes she knew she could trust him. She very slowly lifted her right hand off and grabbed the shirt. The same second she grabbed his shirt he began to pull; she grew scared and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to fall to the her death, it seemed like the worst death possible. she could feel herself still rising and suddenly she felt arms wrap under her arms and she opened her eyes. He had grabbed onto her, leaving go of the shirt so she was completely in his arms, he pulled her up and onto the beat up bridge. Sam sighed with relief; this stranger had saved her life. He kept a tight hold of her as the two cautiously made there way back off the bridge, making sure neither one stood on yet another piece of loose wood.

She was back on land, she just collapsed and laid down on the grass. She was still holding tightly onto Freddie's shirt rope. Her body wasn't so numb anymore and the goose pimples where covering her body. Suddenly Freddie spoke.

"My car's about 5 minutes away, I can take you home or to get you checked out at a hospital. I also have a phone if you want to call a parent or friend to come and get you instead if you don't feel comfortable getting in a car with a stranger" Freddie exclaimed, Sam didn't know what to do. She was in a state of shock. She'd never met him in her life, he'd just risked his own life to save her's; he was now offering her a lift. Why was he so bloody kind? Sam wouldn't do this for someone and neither would many, they'd phone someone like an ambulance, police or fire men to come save them from a falling bridge.

"What time is?" she asked, she expected Freddie to be taken back by this question when it had nothing to do with what he'd said. But he wasn't he just gave her the answer. It was only a few hours after curfew, she thought it had been much longer but that was probably because she was hanging on for her life.

"Would you possibly be able to take me to my friends, I'd much rather confront her than my mom; but could I also quickly borrow your phone just to ring her in case she's worried that I broke curfew?" she asked, she felt cheeky. Normally she wouldn't hesitate to ask people for things, but he'd saved her life and now she wanted more from him. That was cheeky.

"Here you go!" he handed her his phone; it was the newest pear phone and Sam guessed he came from a family with money; all she had was a stupid red flip phone, or she had had that phone. No it was smashed off a rock. She thanked him, and began to dial her home number. It was hard because her hands were still really numb. She pressed call and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Hello." A panicked version of her mom answered.

"Mom it's me Sam!" Sam answered quietly waiting for the abuse that was coming.

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOU SAMANTHA PUCKETT, YOU'RE EXACTLY 3 HOURS LATE HOME. I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK, I PHONED CARLY AND SHE SAID YOU HAD GOEN HOME AGES AGO. I WAS GOING TO PHONE BRAD BUT I DON'T HAVE HIS NUMBER. I WAS ABOUT A HOUR AWAY FROM PHONING THE POLICE." She shouted and Sam winced at her moms tone.

"Mom I'm sorry, I met up with Brad, he decided to take me to a movie because he had been busy all day, I must have left my phone at Carls so I couldn't phone you and Brad couldn't get signal in the movie theatre; and then the bloody movie screen wasn't working so we had to wait for it to get fixed. I'm really sorry I didn't phone earlier, I didn't think. I'm going to go sleep at Carly's as well." I added

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT YOU STOP LYING TO ME RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME THE TRUTH." Her mom shouted and Sam winced again, she was going to have to tell her the truth she knew it.

"Okay mom, something seriously bad happened tonight, im not on my phone so I'm going to have to go because im wasting his credit. But meet me at Carly's place and I'll tell you both." Sam said and the other line went dead. Sam hung up and handed the phone back to Freddie.

"Where'd you need to go?" he asked.

"Bushwell Plaza please." Sam asked, standing up from the warm patch of grass.

"Really?" he asked suddenly surprised.

"Yeah why?" she asked him curious.

"That's where I live, well where my mom lives!" he told her and she was surprised by this information. "You should put the hoodie on, it's cold out and you most be freezing since you've been hanging there with the wind and rain for hours." He finished, handed over his hoodie. it was white with blue, navy and a deep purple coloured stripes on the chest. She was hesitant but he insisted and she finally caved. She pulled it over her head and immediately felt herself warm up; it was nice and thick. It was slightly big for her so it warmed her nicely. She followed him to his car, it was a brand new car and she was impressed, he most only been 16 or 17 so he can't have had his licence long and his parents trusted him with a car like this.

The car journey home was quiet, neither knowing what to say to the other. It wasn't a long journey and they arrived at the apartment building within 15 minutes. They both stepped out of the car and into the apartment block. Carly, Spencer and her mom were all waiting in the lobby and when she entered they had looks of concern on there faces. They all raced towards her, Freddie smiled a goodbye before heading towards the stair.

"Freddie wait, your hoodie." Sam said wiggling away from the group.

"Keep it Sam , you must still be freezing. I'll see you around." He said with a smile and Sam before she knew what she was doing wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, it took a second before he hugged her back. She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for saving my life, I owe you sometime!" with that she left go, they smiled at each other before he continued upstairs and Sam turned to her family and friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I probably shouldn't have started this with me doing reunion, but I got this idea off a youtube video and the final destination 5 trailer****. Anyway. I don't know weather to continue this or make it a one shot. I might make it a two shot; it depends.**

**Oh and the hoodie Freddie gives Sam is the hoodie Freddie wears in iBelieve in Bigfoot when he's talking to Sam by her locker. I really liked that hoodie (and seddie moment) so I used it in this chapter.**

**And btw for anyone who's confused, Freddie isn't suppose to know Sam before now. He isn't suppose to attend Ridgeway because he lives with his dad and attends some other school in Seattle, Carly suppose to vaguly know him from when he visits his mom since she still lives across from Carly and Spencer.**

**Anyway please review, it makes me smile **


	2. Chapter 2: Future

Sam couldn't believe she'd made it, she was graduating alongside the other members of her class. She was sat beside her best friend Carly, in the stupid red wrap around they made them wear and the red cap which was stuck tightly on her head. one by one people where having there names called and would walk up to the podium to collect there diplomas or such and gave a little speech. Carly Shay was next to be called, her face glowed as a massive smile appeared on her face. Sam along with Brad and Gibby who were in there graduating class jumped up into a massive round of applause.

From the front row Sam spotted Spencer who was jumping up and down and yelling that's my little sister as he clapped wildly. Beside him was Carly's dad who had flown in just to watch his baby girl at graduation; he wasn't jumping up and down like Spencer but he was clapping just as wildly along with her granddad and Spencer's long term girlfriend. Both of which had remained seated but clapped along as well. It was clear who was the Shay family.

"Thanks so much, I am still in shock at the fact I'm stood here on graduation day; it seems like only yesterday I was starting kindergarten. I'd like to thank a lot of people who I don't have time to mention; but the main ones are my dad. He raised me alone when my mom died and he did a good job. He taught me everything I needed for life. Then there's Spencer my older brother and the guy I look up too; he became my guardian when dad had to leave for work and he seriously has taught me so much. he's always there whenever I need someone, he more like a best friend than brother. Finally my real best friend Sam; with me growing up with all males Sam is the only girl really in my life. I can trust her with my life and she taught me how to break from my shell and to become independent. She became a member of the family and I wouldn't have it any other way. Sam completes me and I know that without her in my life I wouldn't be where I am." She finished with that, said a quite thanks before exiting, immediately been engulfed by Sam's embrace. Sam's name was called next, and apart from one more person she was literally last.

Like they had with her Carly, Brad and Gibby jumped up and clapped wildly, Sam smiled at her friends as she made her way up. Her family was also positioned on the front row and were now clapping just as loud. Her mom was stood up screaming go girl probably the loudest which caused Sam's smile to grow; beside her mom on the left was her dad he shouted that's my little girl and Sam could see he was proud of her by just looking at his face. She was glad he was back to see her graduate; he'd been at war too long; and although it was scary the fact he was fighting she was proud he hadn't just walked out on them. Beside her mom was Melanie cheering, PCA where she attended had graduated last week so they were both able to see each others graduation and so were the parents. She was smiling at her sister and clapping; finally beside Melanie was Freddie, he attended Briarwood and they'd graduated earlier that week so he had caught her graduation, he was clapping and they shared a smile as she reached the podium. She hadn't even prepared a speech like she knew Carly had, she was just going to improvised.

"Well I think I'm lucky to be here; not just because my grades are lacking but the fact that over a year ago I was stuck dangling off a bridge scared for my life until an angel was brought to me." At this she smiled at Freddie who smiled back, "that made me realise just how much I took life itself for granted; while dangling there I thought of everything I wanted out of life. I was able to come away from that alive and it made me want to reach those goals. I managed to find my dad who I'd search for years to find, I got to resolve the differences with my annoying twin sister. I got to spend more time with mom, I went on crazy adventures with the best friends anyone could ask for. But the one think I wanted most was to show all those people who thought ill of me, who put me down and made me feel like I was worthless and couldn't do anything; that I could just do something. Now I stand here on this podium with a diploma in my hand, graduating with students the same age as me with grades that can get me into college. I have a future and that's all I really needed!" and with that she waved off and joined her friends once more.

Her and Carly shared another bone crushing hug, this time however Sam pulled Brad into the hug as well as they all shared a group hug. They all took there seats, Sam was in the middle of the trio as she locked hands with the other two and smiled, her life really was perfect. The last remaining student said her piece before Principal Franklin took to the podium once more, announcing the class of 2012. Every jumped up and threw there hats in the air before mingling with friends and family.

Sam hugged Carly once more before she rushed off to see her family, she gave Gibby a quick hug also. Probably the first one they'd shared since becoming friends 3 years ago. As he ran off to see his family Sam turned to Brad who immediately pulled her into a hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her round while a giggle escaped her mouth. He set her down and the two made there way to there separate families.

First to reach Sam was her mom, pulling her in for another hug, Sam wasn't keen on hugs but had been part of many today and she expect to be part of many more. Sam's mom realised her and started babbling on

"I can't believe that both my baby girls have graduated and are going to college; what will I do around the house all by myself. Oh my baby Sammy will I miss you so much!" Sam thought her mom just might cry as she once again was pulled into a hug; one in which she though she might loose her life to.

"Pam honey you need to let our daughter breathe!" her dad said and her mom let go on command, it was her turn to hug her dad. This was probably the hug she least minded due to the fact she'd missed them for 10 years because he was fighting a stupid war. She held onto him as he hugged her just like a father should,

"I'm so proud of you Sammy; I knew you could do it!" he whispered in her ear as she hugged him tighter. But she had to reluctantly let go; as she did she spotted her identical sister, they hugged also as Melanie offered her congratulations to her twin. Finally as Melanie joined there parents Sam spotted Freddie who was hugging Carly in congratulations. She made her way over to the pair who both smiled when they spotted her, luckily Sam wasn't greeted by a hug from Carly; this time the hug was Freddie. He wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her into a tight embrace as her arms wrapped his shoulders.

"Well Puckett you made it; you graduated High School." She laughed at this as he let go of the embrace.

"Yeah Benson I did; and now I'm ready to celebrate this party style!" she said smiling, there was a massive graduation party happening at the community centre tonight and Sam couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Carly finished applying her lip gloss for the 5th time as Sam fluffed her hair once again. They'd both got ready together at the Shay's household; Carly was wearing a white dress which flowed half way down the upper half of her leg, she wore cute silver heels to go with it and her hair was flowing over her shoulders in the natural curls. She had applied natural colours of make up to her face and wore a simple diamond love heart around her neck. She had a number of bead bracelets and charm bracelets on her left arm but they where always there anyway.<p>

Sam wore a cute black number, the dress wasn't as floaty as Carly's and stopped just above the knee so it was slightly longer also. Her dress was complemented with a pair of brand new black converse; much to Carly's dislike as she'd tried to convince her friend to wear some cute black heeled sandals. She'd gone for the smoky eyed look but everything else was natural shades; she wore a black pendant around her neck and some black bead bracelets on her left arm. Her blonde hair was in it's natural curls, except Carly had used her curlers to curl some of the looser ones and it flowed down her back and over her shoulders.

"Girls Brad is here!" Spencer yelled, the two quickly checked themselves once over in the mirror before exiting the room as they grabbed there bags and made there way downstairs. Brad was stood in the living room talking to Spencer, he looked handsome in his white button down shirt, slim black tie and dark wash skinny jeans with some dark grey army boots over the top.

"You both look really gorgeous!" Brad said with a smile and Spencer nodded in agreement, both girls smiled as a blush creped up on there cheeks. They both made there way to Brad, he quickly kissed Carly on the cheek; Sam rolled her eyes but smiled at the couple in front of her, Carly went to retrieve her cell phone from the computer counter as Sam opened the door and exited into the corridor; just as she did Freddie exited his mom's apartment across the hall. He had been staying there this week instead of with his dad.

He had a simple blue plaid button down; he also wore dark wash jeans like Brad except his weren't skinny and were complemented with some black converse also.

"You look beautiful!" he said as she blushed and smiled at his complement, he smiled back before kissing her on the cheek; making her blush some more. Just then Brad and Carly exited the apartment both carrying a smile. The two couples then made there way to the party. ready for some fun.

* * *

><p>"Hey there you are!" Carly said as she entered the roof top with Brad close behind; across from her standing at the edge with just a brick barrier between them and death were Sam and Freddie. They'd disappeared about half an hour ago and Carly had decided to search for them, dragging Brad along with her.<p>

"Just thinking!" Sam said quietly without turning around.

"Want us to leave?" Carly said back; getting the feeling she was intruding.

"No, it's nice to be in a quiet environment with just the people I'm close to!" Sam said turning round to face her best friends who both swiftly made there way over. "So what exactly you thinking about Puckett?" Carly asked her best friend once they'd reach each other.

"Everything just seems so surreal it's scary; like two years ago this seemed like it could only be a dream; now hear I stand ready for the world. I graduated today and have been accepted into colleges. I stood there and made a speech to my mom who I though didn't really care for me; my twin sister who I thought would never become close with once more. Then dad was there also, I always though he had just left us for someone else, somewhere better but that was a lie to cover up where he really was due to the fact mom thought it was too hard to admit where he really was. I think about it all the time; how my life has planned out exactly how I wanted it and it makes me always wonder why I got what I wanted. I don't often think I deserve it, after everything in my past like juvie and been a down right bully. Why should I get everything when I was like that and some people have nothing. I always think that I should have fell off that bridge that night because I don't deserve everything I have now!" Sam said all at once as her friends listened in carefully.

"Sam, that' silly. If there is someone out there like a God for instance then he clearly didn't want you to die on that bridge; have you not seen the Final Destinations? Where if you change your death design you still end up dying, in some other horrific way. If he wanted you to die on that bridge then Freddie wouldn't have been sent to save you; and you would have died soon after anyway. I never was a big believer in all this stuff but I generally believe that someone out there wanted Freddie to find you and save you. How else could it be explained that he turned up right in time, just before you were about to die. I think someone in the universe decided you deserved a second chance at the life you never had and they gave it to you through the power of Freddie!" Carly told Sam while the two lads gave each other a slightly confused look as they tried to catch on.

"Carly that was probably one of the most ridicules things I've ever heard; I don't believe in stuff like that and you know it. I believe that I should have died that night!" Sam said, the two lads who had been stood confused the majority of the conversation now caught on easily.

"Oh come on Sam, you can't seriously believe you were meant to die that night, if you believe that was suppose to be your death then that would mean you believe that you should be dead right now!" Brad exclaimed.

"Well yeah sometimes I do think I should be dead right now!" Sam said quietly, but the three heard the statement as Sam walked closer to the edge. All three jerked forward and Freddie grabbed her arm.

"Relax I'm not going to jump over and fall flat to the road!" Sam said as she leaned over but Freddie still kept a hold on her arm and the other two stayed close; the guys could tell by the look on Carly's face she was thinking hard and then her sudden outburst shocked them.

"SAM JUST STOP THIS OKAY; YOU DIDN'T DIE ON THAT BRIDGE BECAUSE FREDDIE SAVED YOU. YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST HEART I'VE EVER MET, YOU'RE THE KINDEST AND MOST LOYAL FRIEND EVER; YOU MAY HAVE A TEMPER AND HAVE GONE TO JUVIE A FEW TIMES. BUT YOUR HEARTS IN THE RIGHT PLACE AND YOU WOULD NEVER LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE. THAT'S WHAT MATTERS THE MOST SAM AND THAT'S WHY IF THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE THEY DID SEND FREDDIE TO SAVE YOU. BUT GUESS WHAT I DON'T ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT THERES SOMEONE OUT THERE; I JUST BELIEVE THAT IT WAS LUCK THAT FREDDIE WAS THERE TO SAVE YOU. IF THERE WA SOMEONE OUT THERE THEN THERE WOULDN'T BE ALL THIS BAD STUFF IN THE WORLD; YOU WERE LUCKY BECAUSE YOU WERE SAVED BY A DESENT GUY WHO WAS WILLING TO ALSO RISK HIS LIFE TO SAVE A STRANGER. NOW STOP BEEN SO STUPID AND RELAISE YOUR SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU AND THAT YOU ALWAYS WILL BE." Carly practically screeched at the top of her voice; Sam just stood there with a shocked look on her face and her eyes seemed to read that she was slightly scared by her best friend's outburst. Brad had moved to Sam's side with pure shock written across his face and Freddie who had still had his hand gripped onto Sam's arm had it gripped tighter and also his other hand gripping her hand worried. The three all seemed Carly would just pounce on them and had sort of shuffled in together into a make shift hug type. Sam was first to break the silence that followed the speech Carly had made.

"I'm sorry Carly I didn't mean it; I'm just shocked how my life is when I was always pinned as a failure. I didn't mean to get you angry or annoy you Carls; I'm so sorry really; I shouldn't have said what I said I was been ungrateful. I really am lucky to have everyone I love in my life and I shouldn't have said all that stuff. I guess I'm just over whelmed I didn't really mean it!" Sam said and the lads could tell she was unsure really of what to say, the three just looked at Carly now waiting for her to speak once more. But instead she just moved forward and pulled her three friends into a bone crushing hug; the three quickly wrapped arms around each other and they stood there hugging for a good few minutes. Then they all exited the hug and stood there not sure what was coming next. Carly spoke up

"Let's just sit out here and watch the stars for abit; I like to spend time with my best friends!" Carly said with a sweet smile and made her way to the centre of the roof top where a concrete sort of square was, the three followed closely behind. Brad and Freddie settled themselves and Carly and Sam cuddled into the two. All four lay there; thinking about the past, the present and the future. No one knew what it brought but for now, laying there under the stars with each others company they didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow this has took me a while to write; at first I was going to make this a multi-chapter fic; but I started writing a chapter and didn't really have a clue where it was going so changed my mind and made it a two shot. I really do actually like this chapter, if I have disappointed anyone I am sorry but this was how I wanted it and I hope others like it. I tried my best to make it realistic and add detail. **

**Hopefully you guys like it and please do review! And for all those reading my other story don't worry I'm working on the next chapter now. Just decided to get this one out the way first.**


End file.
